Explaination（龍裝）
by RK the Hidden
Summary: Ardrick was doing more favors for Drakan than he would have liked. JL61 aka "The Monsters". Drakan/Ardrick


Ardrick was doing more favors for Drakan than he would have liked.

It had been a fine day, with the warm sun hanging high in the sky. Ardrick had recently just visited his sister, and so the thunder god felt at ease to rest in his favorite spot among the grass, soaking up the first rays of tender sunlight in the early morning.

And then, out of the blue, _he_ came along.

Ardrick was then coaxed from his rest and into the dragon's den, and coaxed into taking off his gloves and boots. After that, the thunder god was coaxed into putting on new pairs of his discarded articles. They were the same shade of purple of that of his original ones, but the texture was different; instead of a soft, leathery texture, the new gloves were rough and scaly- as were the boots- and had makeshift nails at the end of each fingertip, imitating that of actual claws which Ardrick did not have.

After that, the god was also coaxed into wearing a vary of other different items; Ardrick allowed Drakan to slip on a pair of fake fangs because he had petted his jaw in just the right way, and then he allowed Drakan to strap a fake pair of wings onto his back because he had been feeling so mellow from the dragon rubbing him behind his ear, and the only reason why the thunder god agreed to put on the fake tail was because of how Drakan had told him what a pretty little thing he was.

It wasn't until the dragon had slipped on the pair of horns that Ardrick realized what was happening.

Drakan had just dressed him up as a dragon.

Sudden rage filled him as realization dawned upon him- he was not some pet to be dressed- he was the god of thunder! "Drakan," he began, his voice only slightly underlining the anger which he felt. "Would you be so kind to explain why you find the need to not only disturb me from my rest, but mock me by having me pretend to be one of your petty kind as well?"

Drakan looked at him with his crimson eyes, half lidded, "Oh, no real reason, little one." The dragon sighed, rather casually, "And you do not look petty at all, little god, you look beautiful. Lovely, even." At that, his hand reached out absentmindedly to stroke the thunder god's face.

Adrick slapped the offending hand away. "Same trick won't work twice." he mumbled, feeling displeased. "This is outrageous. I'm taking my leave- I'm not here for your amusement."

The dragon growled at his provocation. "No. Stay."

The thunder god ignored him. Instead, Adrick moved his hands up to take the fake horns off. At the same instant, the dragon roared. Pouncing from his previously relaxed position, he knocked the god over with his huge mass, the sheer weight of his body kept the god immobile on the ground as huge clawed paws pushed down onto the god's chest and shoulders.

"Damnit, Drakan." Ardrick grunted, not expecting the sudden aggressiveness shown by the dragon. "Unhand me this instant- don't make me blast you."

"Hmmm." The dragon seemed thoughtful for a moment, before he picked the god up by his waist and sat back down, setting the god on his lap- Drakan was nearly twice Ardrick's size, so it wasn't that difficult for the dragon to do so- then, he moved his fingers down Ardrick's jawline- his other arm still around Ardrick's waist- and down his neck. Drakan had wanted to go even further lower down the base of the god's neck and towards his chest, but a gloved hand grabbed him by his wrist and stopped him before he could proceed.

"Drakan..." Ardricks warned. Though the god was somewhat confused by the dragon's change in behavior, he wasn't going to be a doll for the dragon to pet and stroke when he felt like it.

The dragon sighed. "Sometimes, I wished you were a dragon, like me, instead of a god." He said, and his ruby eyes glanced slightly upwards to meet the god's sapphire ones. When Ardrick gave no response, the dragon continued. "As a god, you're strong, powerful yet filled with grace..." the tip of Drakan's claws touched Ardick's chin tenderly, his voice filled with admiration. But then, the nature of his affections suddenly changed; his large clawed hands gripped Ardrick's shoulder much too firmly, and he pushed the god backwards until Ardricks was on his back, and the dragon was looming over him obsessively, his hands restraining the other's arms by his wrists.

"But as a dragon..." Drakan said, his voice deep and husky, "I can have you; you would be mine, fully and completely, and be stunningly beautiful as well..."

...Huh.

As Adricks looked up at Drakan, he realized what the dragon had meant. Drakan was the king of all dragons, so it was only logical that he could have any other dragon that he wanted...

Ardrick laughed, then, unsure if he should feel flattered by the other's brutal honesty, or offended that the other should think he would be at the other's heels had he been a dragon. "Obsessive bastard..." Ardrick grinned. "As if that would ever happen..."

"A dragon can dream, can't he?" Drakan laughed. "That's what the costume is for..."


End file.
